


In the Common Room

by SailorSlash



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Bondage, Community: hd_erised, Fanart, H/D Erised 2018, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Ink, M/M, NSFW Art, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-08-29 11:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16742737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorSlash/pseuds/SailorSlash
Summary: Late at night during 8th year, Harry and Draco experiment in their common room. Nothing is more enticing than the fear of getting caught with hands tied behind your back.





	In the Common Room

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cunninglinguist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cunninglinguist/gifts).



> The HD Erised Mods didn’t deserve the trouble I put them through, I’m so sorry. OTL

[ ](https://imgur.com/uTAC37E)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for viewing! You can show your appreciation for the artist in a comment below. ♥
> 
> This work is part of HD Erised, an on-going anonymous fest. The creator will be revealed January 7th.


End file.
